USAS-12
The''' USAS-12''' is a modern Korean-made, fully automatic, gas-operated, fully-ambidextrous 12-gauge shotgun developed during the 1980s by Daewoo Precision Industries. The users of the USAS-12 are not known, but it is speculated to be in service with various southeast-asian law-enforcement and military units Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the USAS12 is obtained by completing a certain "Find-All-Five" challenge. One must simply check their stats online (see External Links) and it will be unlocked the next time the player signs in. Or you can enter the code aw3somef1rep0wer. Only accessible through multiplayer, it is issued to the Demolition class. It is the only automatic shotgun, but it is balanced out by a lower rate of fire. It is capable of killing within 3 or so shots. Its main downsides come from its somewhat low magazine size (10 shells) and fairly uncontrollable recoil. File:BFBC_USAS12.jpg|The USAS12 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Ascension in Conquest mode. File:BFBC_USAS12_AIMED.jpg|The USAS12 being aimed. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the USAS-12 Auto uses a 12 round magazine. It retains its fully-automatic fire mode, and is found as a collectible in Snowblind, but has several appearances throughout the singleplayer mode, such as when it is used by Russian forces in Sangre del Toro, and some elite units in Zero Dark Thirty and Force Multiplier, and given to the player character in Airborne. The USAS-12 with 12 Gauge Slugs can be found in an opened ship container just before some stairs at the beginning of the level Crack the Sky. Both versions of the gun are collectibles. In multiplayer, the USAS-12 Auto is the last shotgun issued to all kits, unlocked at rank 21. It is fully automatic and has a 6 round magazine. The USAS-12 has almost exactly the same weapon stats as the Saiga 20K except for it being automatic. With 12 Gauge Slugs, it can be used as a sort of burst-fire assault rifle, although it suffers from a small magazine, a low rate of fire, and high recoil, as well as a steep increase in spread per shot. It is a very good idea to apply the Extended Shotgun Magazine specialization to the USAS-12, as it doubles its capacity to a total of 12 shells per magazine and greatly increases its potential to take on multiple targets. BC2 USAS-12.png|The USAS-12 Auto at Cold War in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 USAS-12 zoomed.png|The zoomed view of the USAS-12 Auto. BFBC2 USAS-12 Static.png|The USAS-12 Auto in first-person view. BFBC2 USAS-12 Reloading.png|The USAS-12 Auto in mid-reload. BC2USAS12SP.JPG|The USAS-12 Auto in the single-player level Airborne. Battlefield Play4Free USAS-12 In Battlefield Play4Free, the USAS-12 makes another appearance. It retains its fully-automatic firemode, but gains the ability to use iron sights. It comes with a standard 6-round magazine and unlocks at level 17. It is available for every class at the cost of 400 per day or 999 for unlimited use. It is not recommended you buy this gun permanently unless you have a great amount of funds, since most servers ban this shotgun. File:USAS12 BFP4F.jpg|The USAS-12 in BFP4F. File:USAS12 BFP4F sights.jpg|The USAS-12's ironsights. File:USAS12 BFP4F menu.jpg|The USAS-12's menu entry 3026.png|High-quality render of the USAS-12 Veteran's USAS-12 The Veteran's USAS-12 features a higher damage over the standard USAS-12 and a larger magazine of 8 rounds. The cost for unlimited use is 1879 . The gun's appearance is rugged, but the differences with the standard USAS are very small, unlike other Veteran's guns. The gun now costs 750 credits after the Dec. 1st updates BFP4F Veteran's USAS-12 Stats.png|Stats Performance BFP4F Veteran's USAS-12.png|The Veteran's USAS-12 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F Veteran's USAS-12 Sights.png|The Veteran's USAS-12's iron sights. 3011111.png|High-quality render of the Veteran's USAS-12 Elite's USAS-12 The Elite's USAS-12 does even more damage per pellet than the Veteran's version and has a larger magazine of 10 rounds to further increase its usefulness. The cost of this gun is 3749 for unlimited use or 2500 per day. The weapon has a very clean appearance, like all of the elite weapons, and sports a tan paint scheme on the stock, pistol grip and handguard. This gun is very similar to the Saiga-12, being equal or superior in every aspect: both have the same damage and magazine capacity, but the USAS has a higher rate of fire, being fully automatic, costs less Battlefunds and can be temporary bought with in-game credits. BFP4F Elite's USAS-12 Stats.png|Stats Performance BFP4F Elite'sUSAS-12.jpg|The Elite's USAS-12 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F Elite'sUSAS-12 Sights.jpg|The Elite's USAS-12's iron sights 3028.png|High-quality render of the Elite's USAS-12 Battlefield 3 The USAS-12 makes an appearance yet again in Battlefield 3. The shotgun fires in semi-automatic mode and fully auto and has a rate of fire of 300 rounds per minute and fires at a lower rounds per minute if firing 12 Gauge Frag rounds. Firing rapidly produces heavy recoil for a shotgun. It has magazine size of six rounds or ten with Extended Magazine, plus one in the chamber if reloaded with rounds left over. Singleplayer The USAS-12 is used by the private guards in the mission Kaffarov. It can be found on several enemies during the later part of the level. Extended Mags and Russian Optics are the most common attachments. Co-op The USAS-12 can be found in the level Hit And Run. It's useful when clearing rooms and grouped enemies. Multiplayer In the multiplayer, the USAS-12 is unlocked at Rank 43 as an all-kit weapon. The weapon is very effective in close quarters situations. Even though the USAS-12 has a generous magazine capacity, the automatic firing will deplete it quickly leading to frequent reloads. The USAS-12 is plagued with a long reload time despite the box feeding taking between 2.5 and 3.5 seconds depending on whether the weapon is emptied or not. The USAS-12 fires the absolute lowest pellet count per shot, has the highest spread tied with MK3A1. With any ammunition loaded, its effectiveness decreases much faster than any other shotgun outside of point blank range, as it needs at least 6 out of 7 pellets to connect with a torso in order to make a kill inside of 8 meters. which, coupled with the high spread, is highly optimistic at 8 meters and beyond. Note that with Flechette Ammunition a one-shot kill would require 8 pellets, meaning that a one-shot kill is not possible unless it is a point-blank headshot. The MK3A1 on the contrary, has a higher magazine at 8 + 1 by default or 12 + 1 with Extended Magazines, as well as a slower reload, giving balance to the USAS-12's one less pellet per shot comparatively. However, the USAS-12 has a faster rate of fire and reload time compared the MK3A1. With 12 Gauge Slugs or 12 Gauge Frags, the USAS-12 can be used at much further ranges as more of a high-power, semi-automatic rifle at the cost of losing its edge in close quarters. It requires at least two shots to kill, while it can take up to four at longer ranges. If equipping the USAS-12 with a 3.4x, 4x or 6x scope, it's highly recommended to switch to semi-auto as it can help increase the effective range of the weapon on maps with larger sight lines, but players using these scopes will need to account for bullet drop against targets at long ranges. It's also worth noting that slugs have a very slow travel time and have a small effective range. At close range, optics are of much less concern as the USAS-12 with Buckshot or Flechette generally does not need to be aimed, although it will be more accurate if the player chooses to do so. A Laser Sight can improve its hip-fire accuracy greatly. A Flash Suppressor can help lower recoil for multiple shots at longer ranges with Slugs or Frags, or to decrease the player's firing signature in close range in darker areas when firing due to the flash from the weapon when firing being significantly reduced. Extended Magazines is a highly recommended option for close quarters as it gives the USAS-12 four more rounds in the magazine and allows it to be able to fire more often and reload less often while still having the same ammunition count as without them applied. A Tactical Light can also help as close ranges to potentially blind targets, especially those with IRNV scopes, and to get the edge over them in close ranges if the player is assaulting a well defended area such as an objective in Rush. Battlefield 3 USAS-12 Rest.png|'USAS-12'. Battlefield 3 USAS-12 IS.png|USAS-12's iron sight. 800px-BF3-USAS-1.jpg|The USAS-12 in the singleplayer level Kaffarov. usas12dogtag.png|The USAS-12 Proficiency Dog Tag. Note that it shows a SPAS-12 instead of the USAS-12. Battlefield 4 The USAS-12 is an available Shotgun in Battlefield 4. It can be found as a a Battle Pickup weapon, equipped with 12 Gauge Frag rounds, a Holographic Sight, a Laser/Light Combo, and an Ergo Grip. A variant with a FLIR sight, Angled Grip, and Laser/Light Combo, is also available, known as the USAS-12 FLIR. bf4_u2i.png|The USAS-12 in Battlefield 4. bf4_u2r.png|Reloading the USAS-12. Trivia *In multiplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on the PC, the USAS-12 had crosshairs instead of the usual circle crosshair that the other shotguns have, even without 12 Gauge slug rounds. This has been patched. *In Battlefield 3, The USAS-12's proficiency dog tag has a picture of a SPAS-12 (with the stock folded) on it instead of the USAS-12. *On 27 March 2012, DICE released a patch for the PS3 version of Battlefield 3 that reduces the rate of fire of the weapon when equipped with frag rounds, reduced their damage potential, reduced splash damage and reduces the range, thus, balancing the weapon. This patch was later released for the PC and Xbox 360 versions of the game. *In Battlefield 3, the left side of the weapon has Baewoo Brecisions of Korea written on it as an obvious spoof of its manufacturer, Daewoo Precision Industries of Korea. *In Battlefield 3, the USAS-12 Mastery dog tag has a drum magazine not available in the game. Videos [[Video:USAS-12 AUTO|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the USAS-12 Auto in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor and White Pass in Squad Deathmatch mode]] External links *USAS-12 on Wikipedia *USAS-12 on Modern Firearms *[http://badcompany.ea.com/myprofile/ Battlefield: Bad Company stats website to unlock the USAS-12 (must have an EA account and have played an online game)] de:USAS-12ru:USAS-12 References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Shotguns Category:Construction Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Battle Pickups